


Truck Stop Trouble

by angryschnauzer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 18+, AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cum Play, Dark Steve Rogers, Dark Thor Odinson, Dark fic, Double Penetration, Drug Use, Drugs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Oral, NSFW, Non MCU, Oral Sex, Theft, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, dark bucky barnes, degrading names, dub-con, low morals, multiple sexual partners, non-con, not for the faint hearted, trigger warning, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: You're trouble. And you love it. A hitch hiker without morals you drink, do drugs, and in the darkest and dirtiest of places is where to find you, cum soaked and begging for more.





	Truck Stop Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Read the fucking tags.

Truck Stop Trouble

 

The dust swirled as the minivan pulled away at the intersection and you waved as four overly cheerful smiles wished you well as they disappeared into the sunset.

 

When you’d caught a ride with the group of travelling preachers you’d found them to be more than generous, but after 24 hours of hearing about god you needed to get back to your sinning ways. Smiling to yourself you patted the wad of stolen wallets in your pocket having managed to pickpocket as they’d hugged you goodbye. Now having had that silken taste of sin you needed more and next on your hit list was some hard liquor.

 

The lights on the horizon beckoned you, the neon and florescent hue of a truck stop gas station telling you what was there before you could smell the gasoline and diesel or hear the heavy engines and air brakes pulling their weary drivers into the rest stop for the night. Licking your lips you now craved more than just liquor, the dark excitement twisting in your stomach as your dusty Chuck Taylors carried you to your destination.

 

-

 

Cracking the seal on the 3rd miniature bottle of vodka you brought it to your lips and let the burning liquid pour down your throat, washing it down with a chug of Arizona Ice Tea. With one sin sated you felt the need to just put the icing on the cake, remembering the blunt you had stashed in the pocket of your bag. Fishing it out it looked a little crumpled but the surfer you’d blown in exchange for it had wrapped it well and added double papers and a filter so it had lasted for the 1000 miles since you’d last seen the ocean.

 

Sparking up you let the tip burn before inhaling deeply, letting the smoke fill your lungs and holding it there before puffing it out in concentric smoke rings. Leaning back on the picnic bench you watched as trucks came and went, their drivers weary no matter what their destination was. Finally the joint was finished and you flicked the end away, watching as it slowly glowed on the sandy gravel before extinguishing itself with a small wisp of smoke. You downed the rest of the Ice Tea before crunching the can in your right hand, smiling to yourself at your tight grip;

 

“Still got it… let’s hope I get something to grip just as hard later” you mused to yourself.

 

For a while you watched as fireflies danced in the sky, before your hazy mind finally registered that you needed to urinate. Pushing yourself up off the bench you swayed a little, smiling to yourself as you let the drink and drugs weave a pleasant glow over your mind. Licking your chapped lips you made your way towards the gas station and diner, you couldn’t really have cared if you had just peed in the desert, but you never knew what fun you’d find in a bathroom so with sin still on your mind your legs carried you to the neon lit buildings.

 

-

You hadn’t even bothered trying the ladies room; 99% of these truck stops never seen saw a female of the species and the ladies rooms the architects had planned into the design of the buildings were simply used as storerooms or left to go derelict. Pushing in the door of the men’s room the usual smell greeted you, stale air and ammonia. The whir of an extractor fan sucking whatever fumes the room’s occupants added to the atmosphere buzzed quietly in the background, and a glade auto spray puffed a heavy scent of vanilla into the room every 45 seconds in the hope of disguising the obvious.

 

Finding a stall that still had tissue you pushed the door shut, not surprised to see the lock busted so you rested your backpack on the floor to do the job. Minutes later you were bent over the sinks, letting the cold water that flowed from both taps fill the stained porcelain in front of you. Plunging your hands in you scooped the water onto your face, rubbing the dust and grime from your travels from your skin before pushing your head down into the water and submerging your face. Finally flicking your head back you let the trail of water fly through the air, and your eyes went wide as you saw the spray splash across the tight t-shirt of a new occupant of the room.

 

For a moment your eyes met in the mirror before the tall man just smirked and made his way to the urinals and unzipped. You listened as he relieved himself, watching his back as he held his dick just feet behind you, the way his muscles moved under his s’medium tee, his wide shoulders tapering down to a narrow waist. He had a ball cap on backwards but you could see his beard short but scrubby, and you could feel your body responding already.

 

You glanced down for just a moment, swirling your hands in the water of the sink, before looking up and getting a shock as he was stood directly behind you. Reaching around he pumped the soap dispenser a couple of times before pushing his body flush with your own, curling his hands around your waist until he could dip them into the sink;

 

“Don’t mind me… seems a shame to waste water and all…”

 

You didn’t mind one little bit. You eased your ass back until it was flush with his crotch;

 

“Not at all”

 

Your gaze locked in the mirror you watched as he lifted his wet hands from the cold water and reached up to grab your breasts through the thin cotton of your halter top. His fingers pinched harshly at your nipples, already hard with excitement.

 

“Are you a good girl?”

 

“No”

 

“Of course not. You’re in the men’s room after all. But answer this, are you a good slut?”

 

“The best”

 

He moved one hand down your stomach, the wet fabric he left behind having turned transparent from the water, and it now clung obscenely to the curve of your breast. His hand traversed your stomach before pushing down the front of your denim cut offs, through the small patch of hair to find your slit, wet and ready.

 

“Well, let’s see if you can prove you are the best”

 

Pushing his body flush with yours so he could reach further, two thick calloused fingers pushing inside you and stroking at your walls.

 

“So far so good. You’re nice and wet for me already, that’ll help when I get my dick in you ‘cos I can feel that you’re fucking tight. Might hurt a bit” he chuckled; “Who am I kidding, I’m gonna fuckin’ split you in two”

 

You groaned and let your head fall back against his wide shoulder. His hips were rutting at your ass and it was pushing the inseam of your shorts against your clit and into your ass crack. He worked his hand harder, fucking you on his fingers until you had to grip at the sink in front of you, your orgasm flooding his hand as you came so hard the endorphins filled your brain and added to your high.

 

He pulled his fingers out and turned you, holding his hand up;

 

“Clean them slut”

 

Without a word you took his wrist and sucked your wetness from his fingers, swirling your tongue over the pads of his fingertips before be pulled them away. His hands found their way to your shoulders and without another word he pushed you to your knees. You understood, your fingers working deftly on his jeans before you reached in and pulled out his thick dick. When he’d said he would split you in two you hadn’t thought he was serious, but the monster in front of you almost made you dry up at the thought of it inside you. But your base instincts took over and you worked your hand over his hot flesh, reminiscent of the 23oz can you’d crushed earlier. Grasping him you worked his uncut cock, pumping him before wrapping your lips around the angry bulbous head. His hand found the back of your scalp and he didn’t give you warning before he started to fuck your throat, your gag reflex struggling against the sudden pressure and you forced the feeling back. Your lips were stretched obscenely around him as he used you for his own pleasure.

 

You had drool running down your chin, soaking your breasts as it mixed with the salty tang of his precum.

 

“Look at me”

His voice was low, rough from the heady feel of lust, and as you cast your eyes up you met his blue-green glare. His hands moved, holding the sides of your head as he sped up, his thumbs brushing against the tears that had run down your cheeks.

 

“Look at you, so stuffed with dick. You have a mouth that was meant to have meat in it. Urgh that’s it, don’t try to cover your teeth… Urgh that’s it”

 

He threw his head back and with a groan started to flood your throat with his hot cum, ropes of it flowing as you swallowed as much as you could, what you couldn’t escaping the corners of your mouth and coating your chin and breasts.

 

With a shudder he moved away, a string of cum mingled spittle trailing from your mouth to his dick, his hand cupping your cheek;

 

“Good start. Now it’s their turn”

 

You turned, your eyes going wide as you saw two men standing behind you. You hadn’t heard the door open, but there they stood, and just the sight sent a delicious shiver down your spine;

 

“So, who’s next?”

 

-

 

Your jaw hurt, but you didn’t care, the pleasure that was coming from the thick cock plunging into your cunt was making up for the discomfort elsewhere. It had turned out all three men worked for the same trucking company and knew each other, in fact were buddies and had been in convoy a couple of hundred miles away until they’d hit traffic. You’d learnt their names too - not that it really mattered - but the man that had first gotten his hands on you was Steve. The two new men were Bucky and Thor.

 

Thor was taller than the other two, well over 6ft and had a deep and resonating voice. He had been shirtless, his upper body covered in Nordic tribal tattoos of runes. On his lower abdomen he had a tattoo of an ancient hammer, the handle trailing downwards to meet the thick root of his dick.

 

Bucky was quiet but exuded an air of dominance that immediately had you submitting to him, even as he’d taken his impossibly thick girth in his palm and instructed you to suck his balls until he was hard. His icy stare had been like a beacon in the darkness, and as he had stood over you in a dirty white wifebeater vest you had seen how he had one arm completely covered in tattoos, like a dark metallic sleeve as his bicep bulged from his efforts.

 

You had blown both Bucky and Thor, for former cumming down your throat like Steve had before Thor had blown his load over your tits.

Now bent over, you were giving Thor another go whilst Steve had roughly pushed his hard again length into your cunt. As you’d gasped the inhale had been blocked by another couple of inches pushing into your throat, and Steve had been right, it felt like he was splitting you in two.

 

You relished the pain, your torn fingernails gripping into Thor’s thighs as they plugged you from both ends. Your halter top had long ago been pulled from your body and thrown to a dark corner. The crotch of your shorts had simply been tugged aside before Steve had parted your lips with his thick fingers and pushed his bare cock into you.

 

Bucky was standing to the side, leaning against the sinks as he pumped himself to full hardness again, watching as you were spit roasted like a suckling pig between his two friends. He was uttering the filthiest things and it made your head swim. The feeling of a wide thumb pushing against your asshole surprised you, before a rough voice barked out a command;

 

“Relax Slut, gotta get you ready”

 

Opening up to Steve you felt as he double penetrated you, his thumb working against the tight ring of muscle to prepare you for what was coming next. He was fucking into you harder, chasing his own orgasm with little care for your own, but Thor came to your aid as he slid his hand beneath you and rubbed harshly at your clit, making you squeal around his dick as he continued to fuck your throat. Cumming hard you gripped Steve hard as you gushed juices around him, Thor emptying himself into your mouth at the same time. You failed to swallow this time, instead his load simply dripped down your chin and onto the dirty floor beneath you.

 

Your legs were weak but that didn’t stop Steve, you could feel his fingers digging harshly into your hips as he thrust into you harder and harder until he suddenly pulled out and pressed against your barely loosened asshole, pushing his slippery dick against you and you relaxed enough to feel the head pop in through the tight ring of muscle just as he started to cum, coating your guts with his thick seed.

 

With a slap of your ass Steve pulled out, wrapping his arm around your torso to pull you upright as well, his muscles holding you tight with your arms trapped by your sides as you watched Bucky stalk towards you. It was only then that you saw that the hand that wasn’t holding his thick dick was flicking a switchblade, the dark muscles of his tattooed arm flexing as if they were a machine.

 

You held your breath as Steve held you tight, both of you watching as Bucky ran the tip of the knife down your breasts and stomach, before pausing at your shorts;

 

“Open your legs”

 

There was no please. There was no politeness or questioning. It was a command and you shuffled your mucky converse sneakers on the slippery floor. You watched as he released his grasp on his dick and used his free hand to dip his finger beneath the thin and frayed crotch of your shorts, tugging it enough to slip the blade between the scrap of fabric and your skin, and tugged just once with the knife. You felt the scraps of fabric part and the last vestituge of your decency left you in that moment as your crotch was bared to the three men.

 

Bucky swirled the knife again and folded it back into the handle before stowing it into the pocket of his jeans, moving to grasp your upper arms as he moved you from Steve’s hold and spun you around to sit on the edge of the basins.

 

Tucking his arms under your knees he pulled you forwards until the small of your back was the only part of you against the cold porcelain, aiming his dick briefly before plunging into your soaked cunt, dousing himself with your juices. He pulled out and looked down;

 

“Covered in lube slut, you’re nothing but a lube dispenser” he thrust in once, twice more before moving his hips and you knew where he was going next.

 

Steve had been big, but Bucky was thick and even covered in your pussy juice and with Steve’s cum still coating your insides this was going to hurt. You quickly started to rub one finger against your clit, forcing your body to release its tension as you watched Bucky press the bulbous tip of his dick against your already used asshole. He pushed in, feeling your muscles protest but growling a low rumble as you accepted him into your murky depths.

 

The rough push and slide that followed had you howling, the pleasure and pain mixing in your mind, your body protesting but your drug addled mind made your mouth scream for more. Harder. Faster. Deeper. You were insatiable and eventually your body responded in kind, eagerly taking him as you chased orgasm after orgasm.

 

You could tell Bucky was getting close, his thrusts becoming erratic before he pulled out, his dick weeping precum and an angry shade of purple. His hand went to the back of your neck and he pulled you down, your mouth opening as you hit the basest of levels and he came over your tongue. Your head span as you worked past the taste and scents that were assaulting your senses, knowing full well what you’d just done but continuing to drink down the thick ropes of creamy seed be fucked into your mouth.

 

Bucky pulled away and you landed on your hands and knees on the floor, your head spinning. For a moment all was quiet, just the sound of breathing - some laboured some not - could be heard, until the harsh scraping of a metal chair being dragged across the concrete floor pierced the room. With effort you pulled your head up, watching as Thor sat on the old chair, his legs astride and his dick hard in his hand;

 

“Get up” he instructed, his voice low and resonating around the room.

 

Staggering to your feet he grabbed your wrist and pulled you onto his lap, tucking your legs high and wide around his hips and the back of the chair as you sat facing him. Between two fingers he twirled a small piece of folded parchment paper;

 

“Time to get to to fly on my hammer”

 

Opening the packet you saw a small amount of white powder with pink-red specs in it. He pushed one finger into your mouth and you sucked on it, your tongue fellating it before he pulled it out and ran a line of wet spit over his pectoral. He scattered a small amount of the powder along the line before wrapping his large hand around the back of your neck and pulling you forwards.

 

“What is it?”

 

“My own mix, I call it Aether”

 

Without hesitation you pressed a finger to one nostril as you quickly inhaled the powder through the other. Your senses exploded as the powder hit your sinuses and quickly worked their way into your bloodstream. As you were spinning Thor’s voice made it into your mind;

 

“Push your titties together bitch”

 

Your hands went to the soft mounds and you did as he asked, watching as he sprinkled the rest of the powder on the valley between them before burying his face in your chest and inhaling deeply.

 

For a moment you both just let the room spin around you, before you realised you really were spinning, Thor lifting you until you were sat on his lap. He held you up with one large hand as he angled his hard dick against your asshole, before letting gravity take over and you slid down, impaling yourself on him as he filled your twice come soaked ass.

 

Through drug addled eyes you watched as Steve and Bucky approached like two wolves stalking their prey. Their dicks hard again and ready to defile you body again for their own pleasure. With a smirk Bucky straddled Thor’s long legs and without hesitation pushed his dick into your cunt, groaning at the tightness.

 

“Fuck, that feels good. Can feel Thor inside you too. You like that? You like being stuffed full of cock?”

 

You nodded but your attention was elsewhere, watching as Steve moved to your side and thrust his dick into your mouth;

 

“Yeah that’s our slut. Taking our dicks so well, like a pro”

 

After that you stopped listening, your brain simply had to shut one of your senses down as Thor’s drugs and all three dicks filled your holes. It was your first time being triple penetrated and it was a heady experience and one that seemed fitting for the location. You didn’t need to move, the force of the three men moving around you meant the slip and slide needed was provided from their efforts alone.

 

Thor was the first to finish, shooting his cum so deep in your cuts you thought for a moment you’d need to take some antacids for acid reflux. Steve and Bucky came simultaneously, filling your cunt and mouth with yet more of their cum before they both pulled out and leant against each other for support.

 

-

 

Your escapades in the men’s room were now over, and as you sat in the diner you mused over your actions. You’d happily sucked all three men clean before they’d simply gone about their business and left. Washing what you could from your body using the cold water that ran from the taps you pulled a pair of jeans and an old sesame street print tee from your backpack, bumming a cigarette from the old guy that had come into the men’s room just as you were leaving.

 

The black coffee in front of you was like an oasis in the desert, nodding as the waitress poured you a refill. You watched as she wandered off down the counter, the bell over the door ringing as she greeted whoever had walked in. The stool next to you span as the new customer took a seat, and out the corner of your eye you saw the sharp yet soft features of the woman with blonde hair that was half hidden under a ball cap.

 

-

 

Four coffees and two plates of pancakes later care off the preacher’s wallet you smiled at Carol as you both stood on the worn asphalt outside the diner. The sun was coming up and you fished the heart shaped sunglasses out of your bag.

 

“So… where you heading now?” she asked

 

You shrugged and nodded to the highway;

 

“Dunno, where ever my next ride is going”

 

You watched as she walked over to a powerful motorbike;

 

“Well I’m heading West, how about that?”

 

West it was. Clinging to Carol the both of you chased the darkness as the sun rose behind you.


End file.
